Carrier molecule, (plus) propanolol, tocopherol, 8-hydroxypsoralen and diethylstilbestrol, containing the oncolytic phosphoramide mustard moiety in pro-drug form for selective transport to specific tissues, lung, lymph, skin and breast, will be synthesize for murine tumor testing. Also, cyclic and acyclic phosphorylated imines possessing the P(O) N equal C system will be synthesized and tested in vivo and in vitro as for oncolytic and alkylating activity. Novel synthetic routes to triazaphosphorine and axadiazaphosphorines are also proposed.